


Will You Wait For Me?

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck vs Songs [11]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Casey gets sent away on another mission and is gone way longer than planned.Would You Wait For Me by Brett Young.*Spotify playlist for series, this song isn't on Spotify thohttps://open.spotify.com/playlist/164HFYxzXUuBYnETZO5zNz?si=8phJDPvrSQWL6Z0UTH7Lew
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski/John Casey
Series: Chuck vs Songs [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693696
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Will You Wait For Me?

“Good evening team”  
“Hold on General, Casey isn’t here yet”  
“I’m aware Mr. Bartowski, he isn’t coming”  
“Is everything okay?” Sarah gave her a questioning look.  
“Agent Casey has been temporarily reassigned, he is leaving for an undisclosed location with the Marines at 0400 tomorrow”  
“What time is that? I’m still trying to figure out this military time thing, it’s so weird”  
“It’s four a.m Mr. Grimes” The General rolled her eyes. “For right now we are not bringing in another spy, by no means does Mr. Grimes replace Casey, but I think you three will work out fine for now after what happened with Shaw I don’t think it’s wise to bring a new person in at this time”  
“He can’t leave” Chuck was trying not to get too emotional “Why him? Can’t they choose someone else?”  
“Alex is going to be devastated” Morgan sighed.  
“I’m sorry team, if it was up to me Colonel Casey would stay, but the orders came from above me”  
“I have to go” Chuck got up and ran towards the door

Getting to the apartments was a blur, luckily he made it safely and without getting pulled over.  
He banged his first against Casey’s door over and over until his hand was starting to hurt and it was obvious that Casey wasn’t home but he didn’t want to stop.  
“Chuck sweetie, are you okay?” Ellie came walking over to him  
“Casey is leaving and I didn’t get to say bye, I NEED to say bye and he isn’t here”  
“He left with Alex about an hour ago, they said they were going to dinner, they invited Devon and I but I had already put a chicken in the oven, I’m sure he will be home soon”  
“He is leaving for a thing with the Marines Ellie, he is going to a random place for a random amount of time and I may never see him again”  
“Hey” She pulled him into a hug, “He will be fine, and I’m sure he won’t be gone that long, come home and I’ll make you a snack”  
“I’m going to wait here, I don’t want to chance missing him”  
“Is there something you aren’t telling me?”  
“No Ellie, he is just a friend, one of my best friends, and I’m really sad that he is leaving”  
“If you need anything let me know”  
“I will sis”

Chuck sat down on the ground with his back against Casey’s door, he took his headphones out of his pocket and played an audiobook on his phone.  
He must have dozed off because the next thing he knew he was falling into Casey’s apartment, his head hitting the hardwood floor. “Ouch, what the hell”  
“I tried waking you but you didn’t move and I have to piss” Casey headed towards his downstairs bathroom.  
Chuck laid there for a moment before getting up “That was rude” he said loud enough for Casey to hear before plopping down on Casey’s couch. 

“Can I have this couch when you leave?”  
“You can have it all if you want”  
“Does that mean you don’t think you will be coming back?”  
“I plan on coming back”  
“Wonder if Beckman will let me and Morgan move in”  
“Probably”  
“When were you going to tell me you were leaving?”  
“I don’t know if I was” Casey handed him a beer before he sat down in his recliner.  
“That’s a joke right?” Chuck nervously bit at his bottom lip “You were really just gonna disappear?”  
“Why does it matter?”  
“You’re right, it doesn’t” Chuck slammed his beer down on the coffee table as he stood up making the beer foam out of the top of the bottle and spill on the table.  
“Have a nice life John” his name struggling to come out of Chuck’s mouth, Casey grabbed his arm before he made it out the door.  
“Stop” he growled.  
“Get off me” Chuck was now crying and trying his best to push Casey away.  
Casey wrapped his arms around Chuck holding him to his chest as tight as he could without crushing him, Chuck sobbed into his chest. “I’m sorry Chuck” he whispered.  
Casey waited until Chuck calmed down before he let go of him.  
“I need to go, I can’t say bye, I can’t watch you leave and act like you don’t care about me”  
“I do care Chuck”  
“Then fucking act like it”  
“I didn’t know how to tell you”  
“Why do you have to leave?”  
“It wasn’t my call, I don’t have a choice, I’m the best at what I do, and they need me”  
“I’m going to lock you away so they will never find you”  
“It’s only six months, then I’ll be back like nothing happened”  
“This mission was only supposed to be short term and here you are over a year later”  
"This is different"  
“Promise me you won’t kiss another nerd and like it”  
"Nerds are weird, why would I ever kiss one” he teasingly smirked.  
“That would maybe be funny if I wasn’t so sad”  
Casey lightly kissed Chuck’s forehead “I don’t know what to say”  
“I just need you to know that I love you, and you don’t have to say it back, I know how hard it is for you to say it, and we have only been together six months, two weeks and four days, but I love you and I wanted you to hear it before you left”  
“We’ve been through a lot together, and I was scared to let you in but your constant pestering managed to work, even though I’ve been tortured by the worst of the worst, but somehow a nerd from Burbank broke me. I promise you Bartowski, no matter where I travel, I’m coming right back to you, if you’ll wait for me for me”  
“I’ll wait, no matter what, I’ll be here waiting for you”  
“Come to bed?”  
“Maybe we shouldn’t spend the night together, might make it harder”  
“I disagree, I think we should spend the night together trying to memorize every inch of each others body”  
“Yeah, okay” Chuck couldn’t stop laughing as Casey put him over his shoulder, Chuck took advantage of his new position and pinched Casey’s ass “I like the view”  
“Store it in your memory so you have something to jack off to”  
“I have plenty of material for that”  
“About me or that superhero guy you like?’ Casey tossed him on the bed,  
“Ooooh yeah it’s for sure Jeremy Renner” Chuck teasingly stuck his tongue out  
Casey growled as he climbed o top of Chuck tickling his sides.  
“Okay, okay, mercy, please, it was a joke, the only man I think about naked is you”  
“Better fuck you so hard you forget other men exist, just to be safe”  
“I think that’s a great idea”

“John” Chuck turned over to face him, “Promise me that you will wake me up before you leave, I can’t wake up to an empty bed”  
“I’ll try,” Casey pulled Chuck against his chest.  
“Are you trying to suffocate me in your chest hair?” Chuck laughed.  
“You’re just jealous that I can grow body hair and you can’t”  
Chuck pinched Casey’s side “I can grow body hair asshat”  
Casey’s ran his hand down the middle of Chuck’s chest “The jury is still put out that one”  
“Maybe there will be more when you come back”  
“Let’s stop talking about it”  
“I love you, John”  
“You too Bartowski” he kissed the top of Chuck’s head.

“You okay buddy?” Morgan sat down next to Chuck on the edge of the fountain.  
“Yeah Morgan, I’m fan-fucking-tastic, my boyfriend got shipped away almost a year ago and I haven’t heard from him in over eight months and now strangers are moving into his apartment”  
“I don’t understand why Beckman made us move out”  
Chuck sighed “Because my life sucks”  
“Alex was crying last night, she thought I was asleep but I wasn’t, maybe you two would both feel better if you talked about it”  
“I don’t want to talk about it Morgan” Chuck’s voice cracked. “The first person I ever loved cheated on me with one of my best friends, then I fall in love again and he is shipped away never to be heard from again, maybe the universe is trying to tell me something”  
“I think we should go back inside and play some video games”  
“All my stuff is packed up to move to Casa whatever we are going to call the new home base”  
“Look at the bright side, we get to live together finally”  
“With Alex and Sarah”  
“Yeah, in a really freaking cool house and we are like four houses down from Ellie and Awesome annnnd dude, we have a pool and a gaming room, the stars have aligned”  
“All at the cost of losing the man I love”  
“You didn’t lose him, he is working and he will be home soon, and we will all live happily ever after”  
“I need some time alone” Chuck got up and walked into his apartment for the last time. He looked around at all the boxes stacked in his room. He looked at the stack labeled Casey, he opened the top one and pulled out a sweater, he never saw Casey wear it but it still smelled like him, he held it up to his face and sobbed into it.  
“Are you okay Chuck?”  
“Yeah Ellie” Chuck slid the sweater over his head, the big wet spot very noticeable on the light grey fabric.  
“I thought you would be excited to move in with your friends”  
“I don’t care, I just want Casey home and I’m tired of talking about it”  
“Is this the part where you finally admit that there was more than friendship between you two?”  
“Fine, we are dating, or we were, and we were in love, at least I think he loved me, I have no idea anymore Ellie and right now it’s the last thing I want to talk about”  
“Do you want to join Devon and me for dinner? We are going out to celebrate the move”  
“Not in the mood”  
“Chuck you need to eat”  
“I’ll eat later, I promise”  
“Chuck”  
“Ellie please, I love you, but I don’t want to be around people right now, and I need to be here when the movers come, Morgan can’t be trusted alone”  
"Just promise me you're going to be okay and that you aren't going to grab a drink when I leave"  
"I'm not going to drink Ellie"  
"I'm here for you, I wish you would let me in"  
"I know, and when I'm ready to talk about it you're the first one I'll come to you"  
"I'll stop by the new house tomorrow to see the new place"  
"Bye Ell"  
"Love you, baby brother"

The door squeaked as it opened, Chuck turned to the doors of the church to see Casey standing there in a camo uniform covered head to toe in dirt and blood. “John?” Chuck took off running down the aisle and right into Casey’s arms.  
“Dad”  
Chuck let go of Casey turning to see a crying Alex standing behind him.  
“I’m so sorry Alex” Casey fought back the tears as he wrapped his arms around his daughter. “  
“I’m so glad you’re okay dad, I love you so much”  
“Love you too Alex” Casey cleared his throat, “I’m sorry for interrupting, uh you can get back to what you were doing, I need to head home and clean up”  
Chuck looked around “Right, uh we need to talk” his eyes locked with Sarah’s, she gave him a nod of approval.  
Chuck grabbed Casey’s arm and lead him outside.

“You got my suit dirty” Chuck brushed some of the dirt off his black suit.  
“I’m sorry Chuck, I did my best, but clearly it wasn’t good enough. I should let you get back in there”  
Chuck grabbed Casey’s hand “Come with me, please?”  
Casey just nodded and let Chuck lead him towards the Vic.  
“Bartowski, what the fuck did you do to my car?”  
“Alex did it, she thought it would be fun”  
“She wrote just married on my baby for my boyfriend and someone who is not me”  
“Boyfriend? Casey, you were gone almost two years” Chuck told himself he wasn’t going to cry but his body was betraying him.  
“You promised you would wait for me”  
“I promised I’d wait when I thought you would be gone six months, then you completely vanish for close to two years and I didn’t hear from you once, not even a letter, you know how many days I spend staring at my phone waiting for you to call, how many nights I spend crying myself to sleep, it’s not fair to me that you came back here now expecting it all go back to normal”  
“I wrote you, almost nightly for months, never heard back, then I got send undercover and had no way to contact you. I fought daily to get back to you and I finally make it to find out you and Walker were getting married” Casey had to dig his nails into his palm to stop himself from crying, he isn’t a crier, never has been, but the last two years were some of the hardest of his life and he wasn’t handling seeing Chuck getting married as well as he thought. “Goddammit Chuck” he punched the window of the Vic and instantly regretted it, but the word bride was now gone.  
“Oh my god John, what the hell” He tried to grab Casey’s bleeding hand  
“I never got any letters from you, Beckman never told me anything. I have a notebook on my desk full of letters to you with no idea where to send them, I fucking waited for you, I never once stopped loving you John Casey, not for one fucking second”  
“Then what’s this?”  
“An op that is probably blown now, we are trying to track down a bad guy that Sarah was undercover with and he got a little obsessed and”  
Casey cut him off with a kiss, he couldn't wait any longer, and hearing that he wasn’t with her for real was all he needed. “So none of this is real?”  
“No” They were both crying now. “I’d never marry anyone else, John, never. I promised you that I’d wait for you and I did. But I did have to kiss Sarah a few times”  
“I’m sorry Chuck”  
“Let’s get you home and get you cleaned up, we have a lot to talk about”  
Casey looked at the missing window on the passenger side then his hand “Fuck” he sighed.  
“It’s okay, I’ll text Morgan, he has an uncle who owns a body shop, he owes me a few favors, and luckily for you my sister and brother in law are doctors, they can look at your hand if you want and my car is over there” Chuck dug his keys out of his pocket.

“What is this place?”  
“Well Ellie and Devon moved, and you were gone for almost a year so Beckman move us into this place”  
“Looks fancy”  
“Yeah, and I need to warn you that Bryce lives here too”  
“Bryce Larkin?”  
“Uh yeah, apparently you didn’t kill him good enough and now him and Sarah are back together”  
“So can I try again?”  
“Unfortunately no”  
Chuck walked around to help Casey out of his truck. “Is anything broken?”  
“I don’t think so” Casey groaned as he climbed out of the truck. “You don’t seem like a truck person”  
“It used to be Devon’s, I bought it from him so he could get a minivan because Ellie had a baby”  
“When did that happen?”  
“Clara is almost three months old”  
“Can't wait to meet her”  
“I’ll give you a tour of the house later, the basement will probably turn you on...That didn’t sound as weird in my head”  
Casey laughed, for the first time since he left Burbank.  
“It’s a mixture of your old apartment and Castle, it’s pretty amazing, but right now we are going straight to my room and getting you in a bath”  
“No, I’ll shower, like a man”  
“Fine but I’m helping you”  
“I would never say no to you getting naked”

Chuck helped Casey clean his hand off and made sure there was no glass in it before helping him out of his clothes, he would ask Casey late if they could just burn the clothes.  
A tear fell down his cheek when he saw the scars at various levels of healing all over Casey’s body.  
“I’m okay Chuck” Casey wiped the tear away  
“I was mad at you and you were somewhere fighting for your life”  
“Can we talk about something else, or not talk at all, I’m exhausted”  
“Well after this we can go lay down in my bed, well it’s your old bed, it was so much nicer than mine, and Ellie got us this amazing sheet set and the comforter is like a cloud, it’s amazing” Chuck poured some shampoo in his hands,  
Casey moaned as Chuck’s fingers massaged his head. “That feels good, haven’t had a proper shower in a long time”  
“Thank you for letting me do this”  
“Why would I ever not want you naked and wet with me” For the first time since they stepped in the shower Casey was able to get a good look at Chuck’s body “Chuck”  
“Yeah”  
“Two questions, when did you start working out, and why do you have sandwich tattooed on your right peck?”  
Chuck looked down at his chest “It means strength in Mandarin, and I was using alcohol to cope with you leaving for a while and basically ruining my life and there was a small intervention and Devon made me start going to the gym with him”  
“We can talk about the drinking later, but I know Mandarin and that says sandwich”  
Chuck ran his hand over it “You’re lying”  
Casey was laughing so hard his bruised ribs were starting to hurt. “I’m not, how come you didn’t at least google it? The symbols aren’t even close”  
“Okay fine, I was really drunk and went to this sketchy place and honestly I’m just lucky that I didn’t get an infection and I wanted a tattoo that means strength or something because it's what I really needed but then I thought it would be funny if it said something else. When I sobered up I realized it was pretty stupid and I just told people it meant strength”  
“You’re a moron”  
“I know that”  
Casey’s fingers trailed over the start of Chuck’s six-pack “Abs and chest hair, who are you” Casey teased.  
“Do you like it?”  
“Yeah” Casey whispered against his lips before kissing him, he pressed Chuck against the tile wall, running his hands down Chuck’s hips and thighs lifting him up. Chuck wrapped his arms around Casey’s neck, moaning as all the right parts of their bodies rubbed together.  
“I’ve missed you so much, Casey”  
“Not a day passed where I didn’t think about you,” Casey said in between kisses to Chuck’s neck.  
Chuck moved himself up a little higher “I want you, right now”  
“We need lube, you’re not prepped, we can’t”  
“I’m fine Casey, please I need you”  
“I need you too, but not like this” Casey stepped back so he could let Chuck down.  
“I have a towel warmer” Chuck shut off the water and pointed to the rack on the wall.  
“Why?”  
“When you wrap one around yourself you will understand”  
Casey grabbed one and tossed it over to Chuck before grabbing one for himself. “Okay, they aren’t bad”  
Chuck grabbed his hand pulling him out of the bathroom and into their room, Casey climbed onto the bed with the towel still wrapped around his hips while Chuck went over to shut and lock the door. On his way back he grabbed the bottle of lube from his dresser.  
“How did you manage to get the master bedroom?”  
“I cried, a lot...I’m kidding, there is another one upstairs that Alex and Morgan share, and Sarah was single at the time so she got one of the other rooms, there is two cats around here too, but we can talk about all of that later, right now it’s about us being naked and kissing, a lot of kissing” Chuck got on the bed, sitting upon his knees he handed Casey the lube then pulled the towel open “Thoughts on the warm towel”  
“I’m fine with or without”  
Chuck’s hand wrapped around Casey’s shaft that was still half hard from their little bit of fun in the shower.  
“Straddle my chest” Casey tugged on the towel wrapped around Chuck.  
“Like with my ass in your face?”  
“Yes Chuck”  
It took Chuck a moment to understand what Casey wanted. “Oh” Chuck got in position, leaning forward to brace his arms on Casey’s hips “Am I hurting you?”  
“Doesn't matter” He grabbed Chuck’s hips pulling him closer so he could take Chuck’s balls into his mouth. Chuck moaned, licking up Casey’s length. 

“Casey you need to stop” Chuck moaned loudly “I’m about to come” he was trying his best to continue sucking Casey’s dick but he couldn’t focus on that with Casey’s tongue working him open. He rested his forehead on Casey’s hip, his hand doing his best to continue to work up and down Casey’s dick.  
Casey growled, not stopping.  
Chuck pushed back on Casey’s tongue “John” he moaned over and over as his orgasm washed over him. His entire body was shaking but he managed to take Casey back into his mouth, it wasn’t long before he was swallowing down Casey’s orgasm.  
Casey helped him move and lay next to him.  
“Wow, I had no idea that would feel so good”  
Casey laughed. “I need to go clean off my chest, he kissed Chuck before climbing out of the bed. 

“Not gonna lie, this blanket is amazing”  
Chuck laughed “Is this a dream?”  
“I think if it was a dream we would still be having sex”  
“I’m scared to be too happy”  
“Hey” Casey wrapped his arms around him “Stop that, I’m never leaving again, I promise”  
“How can you promise that?”  
“I’ll be retiring from the Marines and I’m officially only a CIA agent and I may have threatened a few people, Beckman is now in full control of where I go and I told her that if she even thinks about sending me away again I’ll quit and they don’t want to lose me”  
“Can I still call you Colonel?”  
“I don’t lose my rank, so feel free”  
“We should get married”  
“Are you just in the mood because you were almost married today?”  
“Well Morgan isn’t actually ordained so it would not have been real, and there was no signing of any paperwork. Oh and the fact that I prefer penis and the teeny little fact that I’m still super in love with you”  
“After I heal up a little more so that we can take an entire month long honeymoon”  
“A month? Who does that?”  
“A couple who has been away from each other for two years and is owed a long vacation by the government”  
“I like the sound of that”  
“Thanks for waiting for me, I didn’t think I was worth it, and that you deserve better and I’m so fucking sorry that it took so long for me to get back to you. I love you Charles Bartowski”  
“You are worth it, don’t ever say that again, I love you so much John and nothing will ever change that”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this line in the song Would You Wait For Me by Brett Young.
> 
> Looking back at where we've been  
> Being scared to let you in  
> You becoming my best friend  
> No matter where I travel to  
> I'm coming right back home to you  
> If you just wait for me  
> Would you wait for me  
> When I got to leave  
> Could I ever be  
> Everything you need  
> If I promise you my love  
> Could that promise be enough  
> Would you wait for me


End file.
